Transformers: All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by RoboJammies
Summary: In the post S4-world, Octopunch & a sexy Aussie redhead dive for treasure and come up with the infamous Decepticon Matrix.


**Transformers: All That Glitters Is Not Gold**

 **Chapter 1**

 _By Justin Swartz_

 _robojammies_

 _Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of Season 4, a.k.a. "Rebirth," of the G1 cartoon. I tried to imagine what would have happened if the series had continued with the remaining toys that were released, and came up with this. I hope you like it._

 _Disclaimer: The Transformers & all related characters are copyright Hasbro/Sunbow Entertainment/IDW. I do not own them, as this work is purely non-profit & fan-based fiction._

 _###_

A wide shot of the crystal-blue waters of the Baltic Sea.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: I love the sea.

Push down toward the water's surface.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: I love its many scents.

Push through & below the surface of the water.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: I love its salty, yet sweet, taste.

We pass by a school of fish and reveal OCTOPUNCH, the Deception Pretender who had the porthole face & octopus head, swimming toward the bottom of the sea, his trident held in his left hand. There is a large rock below him that is decorated with holes & coral.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: And above all else?

Octopunch comes down to the rock and looks inside its main crevice.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: I love-

A shot over Octopunch's left shoulder as a golden glow shines up from the crevice. Inside of it is a bunch of old gold coins.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: -treasure!

Octopunch reaches inside the crevice & removes a coin.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Hmm. Seems genuine enough.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Marisa would know more than I would.

Octopunch slides the coin into a section of his right forearm that has opened up like a storage compartment.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Better head topside.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: She's going to be worried.

Octopunch swims up toward the camera, one hand extended out toward the sun.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Never thought I'd care about a woman's feelings.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Never thought I'd care about a _woman_.

Octopunch comes up out of the water, up to about shoulder level, and right in line with the side of a mid-sized diving boat. Two bare female feet stand on the deck, framing Octopunch's head.

MARISA: You finally came up! I was gettin' worried, luv.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: See? What did I tell you?

We're looking over Octopunch's right shoulder as MARISA KLOSER, age 24, with long, red hair, a light tan, aviator shades, a large bust that is pushing the limits of her black string bikini top, and a matching bikini bottom, with a dagger strapped to her right thigh, bends down in front of Octopunch & gives him a perfect view of her cleavage.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: _That's_ Marisa. Marisa Kloser. My business partner.

MARISA: You find anything good for me?

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: It's easy to fall for a woman like Marisa.

MARISA: Somethin' wrong, luv?

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: No, nothing's wrong. I'm just appreciating your beauty... _and_ the view.

Octopunch climbs aboard the boat and opens his forearm. Marisa stands beside him, folding her arms over her enourmous chest.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Here's the moment of truth.

MARISA: Well, let's have it, luv! Don't hold ol' Marisa in suspense!

Octopunch holds the coin up with his left hand.

Marisa lowers her shades, revealing big, brown eyes that are dazzled by the coin.

MARISA: I'll be...if _that's_ what I think it is…!

Marisa takes the coin. Holds it up to the sun.

MARISA: Huh. All that glitters is not gold, Marisa…

MARISA: ...but it never hurts to try, am I right?

Marisa tucks the coin down the front of her bikini bottom.

MARISA: Are there more of these down there?

Octopunch gives her a thumbs-up.

MARISA: Good. We're gonna need a bag. A _big_ bag.

Marisa turns to the cabin, jerking a thumb toward it. Octopunch gives her an 'OK' sign with his thumb & forefinger.

MARISA: We're taking as many of these as we can.

MARISA: And I'm coming with you this time. Give me a few to gear up, all right, luv?

Octopunch turns his back to the cabin. He holds his trident in his left hand & out to his side like a victor's flag. The sea calls out to him.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Like I said, I love the sea...and Marisa.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: But even the sea isn't safe-

A large Decepticon shadow has fallen over Octopunch.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: -for a Deception like me.

Octopunch doesn't change his stance as TENTAKILL, the octopus Deacon, hovers to Octo's right side. He has his right hand out, angrily, like he's demanding an object. Just as a note, Tentakill should be a normal, giant-sized Transformer, whereas Octopunch is human-sized.

TENTAKILL: Well?!

A close-up of Octopunch as he lowers his head in shame.

A medium close-up of Tentakill as he holds that open hand up to eye level.

TENTAKILL: Well, Octopunch, you'd better find it _now_ …

A closer shot of the Seacon as he crushes an invisible object in that open hand.

TENTAKILL: ...or you and your fleshling woman are _dust_.

MARISA: Octo? You ready to get rich?

Octopunch turns to Marisa, who stands on deck in her bikini & full diving gear.

MARISA: What's the matter, luv? You look positively spooked!

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Oh, Marisa...

Octopunch looks toward the space where Tentakill was, only he's not there anymore. Octopunch has his free hand rolled into a tight fist.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: ...if you only knew.

We're back in the water as Octopunch dives to the bottom & Marisa follows on his right side.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: So here I am. In the sea I love-

Octopunch looks at the sunlight shining through the water's surface and into the sea.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: -but for an entirely different reason.

Tentakill, in his alt mode, swims above Octopunch, blotting out the sun.

Octo points toward the rock we saw earlier.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: As a Deception, you're taught that allegiance comes _first_.

Marisa swims ahead.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Whatever personal desires you may have are crushed under the boot of tyrannical law.

Marisa has reached the rock and is reaching inside the crevice.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: And this is where I find myself-

Octopunch slowly catches up to her.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: Forced to choose between alliegance...and desire.

Marisa pulls out a four-sided object that resembles the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, but is more pointed & jagged, and has a purple crystal inside. Its glow shines over Marisa & Octopunch.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: And then I see that thing… that awful, _terrible_ thing…

Marisa holds the object up to eye level. Looks through the purple crystal inside.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: ...and I know what choice I have to make.

We're back on the boat as Marisa tosses the object on the deck & comes out of the water to her neck.

MARISA: Whew! I was runnin' low on oxygen!

MARISA: And just for the record? This doohickey is bloody _heavy_!

Marisa climbs aboard as she slips her oxygen tank off her shoulders. Her hair and body are soaked & dripping with water. Octopunch is right behind her.

MARISA: I'll need to run some metalergy tests on this-

MARISA: -but we may have found some sort of _key_ to a lost civilization!

Marisa reels back as Octopunch holds an arm out in front of her and prepares his trident in the other.

TENTAKILL: Actually, you didn't.

MARISA: What the hell-?!

Tentakill's hand comes down in front of Octopunch & Marisa and grabs the object off the boat's deck.

TENTAKILL: What you have here is a Deception Matrix-or should I say, _the_ Deception Matrix.

Tentakill hovers over the boat's deck, holding the Decep Matrix in his right hand so he can inspect it.

TENTAKILL: And in case you don't know what a Deception is, you're looking at one. Name's Tentakill.

TENTAKILL: My mute associate beside you is Octopunch, but I'm guessing you already knew that.

TENTAKILL: What you may _not_ know…

Marisa turns to Octopunch. She's angry, hurt, and betrayed, pointing a finger at the Deacon & pleading with Octopunch at the same time. Octopunch stands there, his arms at his sides, and his head lowered.

TENTAKILL: ...is that he too is a Deception.

MARISA: So you _work_ for this tin titan? Is that it, Octo?

MARISA: Everything we've done these past few months...has been a lie?!

A close-up of Tentakill as he sneers while looking down at the boat's deck.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: And in that instant-

A close-up of Marisa as she looks at Octopunch with betrayal in her face & eyes.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: -that single, solitary instant-

A close-up of Octopunch at a dramatic angle.

NARR/OCTOPUNCH: -I made my choice.

 _To Be Continued!_

 _###_

 _Thanks for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to chat about G1 Transformers (I do not discuss the Bayformers or the live-action movies), feel free to e-mail me here at_ robojammies .

 _Be sure to check out my other 2 TF fanfics,_ _ **The Long Goodbye**_ _and_ _ **Generation Gap**_. _The first features Cosmos & Blast-Off ditching their allegiances while on deep space duty & having a totally rad time, until a Decepticon triple-changer catches up to them, while the other story features Elita-One and the female Autobots duking it out with Rodimus Prime and his crew from the movie. Check out my profile to read those if you're interested, as feedback is always appreciated._

 _Time to roll out!_

 _-Justin A. Swartz_


End file.
